


The Due Date

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Books, Dating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flitwick chases down an overdue book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Due Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/gifts).



Severus Snape is an inveterate book-thief.

Filius, who considers himself a generous man of easy-going nature in every other respect, is finicky about his library. Each time a volume ex libris Filius Flitwick leaves his possession, note is made of title, date, and borrower; and every time one is lent to Severus Snape, Filius has to chase it down several days after its agreed-upon due date.

“I’m terribly sorry, Severus,” he says, having turned up on the young man’s doorstep as he does practically once a fortnight, “but I’m afraid I’ll have to ask for the McGillicuddy monograph back. You did say you’d only need it for the weekend.”

Severus frowns. ”Yes, of course.”

He disappears back into his apartments to search for it, leaving the door open behind him. Filius follows him inside and watches for a time as Severus searches through his untidy shelves and the piles of books and parchment that huddle on every flat surface.

“For God’s sake, sit down and stop hovering,” Severus mutters, as if Filius were even capable of the latter.

Filius places a white box tied with string on the coffee table and hoists himself up onto the sofa. “Oh, Severus, I shouldn’t have come on your tea break. At least put the kettle on and have a cup. I went to the bakery today, and I have extra.”

“Hmf. All right,” Severus says, with a lingering look of suspicion at the bookshelf.

A pot is made, and they sit the two of them together on the sofa, enjoying an assortment of Mrs. Winterbottom’s best tea cakes and talking about McGillicuddy and star theory and the new line of Featherwright quills. When the hour is up, Severus rises and returns to the bookshelf where, rather unerringly, he lays hands on the missing book.

“Oh, thank you,” Filius says, and then he waits a moment.

“I don’t suppose you have his follow-up treatise?” Severus asks, collecting the teacups.

“As a matter of fact, I do. I’ll bring it by this evening.” He waggles his finger. “But I’ll need it back by next Friday.”

“Of course,” Severus says before showing him out.

Fillius smiles to himself and makes a private note to buy more cakes on the following Sunday.


End file.
